Far Away Times
by Akari-Tenshi
Summary: Waking up in a strange, otherwordly place, with no idea where she is or how she got there, Hrist Shepard is reunited with some unexpected faces from her past.


_Am I awake? Or am I dreaming?_

Sucking in a breath through her teeth and rubbing her chest, Hrist attempt to ease the burning sensation tearing at her lungs. They felt like they were on fire, not for the first time since she had woken up, or regained consciousness, she was unsure as to which answer was correct. The burning sensation wasn't the only thing tormenting her though. It took its turn alongside a heavy crushing pain, preventing her from being able to breath properly. The two alternating from one to the other and assaulting her more times than she could remember. Trying to keep a count of how many times the cycle had repeated itself had proved impossible and she had given up, what now seemed like hours ago.

_What happened to me?_ Hrist asked herself, wincing as the pain intensified, causing her to screw up her eyes in response.

_Come on, Hrist. Pull yourself together. Open your eyes!_

_No!_

_Why not?_

_Because I'm afraid._

_Of what?_

_I don't know, but I'm not ready to open them yet._

_Then use your ears! You're not afraid to listen, are you?_

_No... No I'm not._

The sound of distant explosions, of heavy objects smashing against one another, of metal bending and straining, as if under great pressure drifted in to her ears, creating a confused image in her mind as to what could possibly be the source of such a strange collection of sounds.

_What is that?_

_I don't know._

_Why can't I remember anything?_

Letting out a growl of frustration at the confusion she felt and at the growing pain in her chest, Hrist searched her memory for answers. They were there, sitting in her mind, somewhere, waiting to be set free, she just needed to remember something to get the wheels turning.

_All right, stay calm. Think. What do you remember?_

A procession of blurred images raced before her eyes as she saw places she didn't recognise and faces of people she didn't know. Had she been to these places? Had she met these people? Or were they all just part of a cruel trick her own mind was playing on her? One image kept coming back to her though. The image of a young man, no more than twenty years old. He still had a boyish look to him in some regards, had short, messy hair and a cheeky grin on his face. His eyes had a determined but kind look to them that drew her in, focusing her mind.

_I know him. I remember him._

_What's his name, Hrist? Think!_

_Jack... John... Jim... James?_

_James! His name's James!_

A flood of memories returned to her. Memories of her childhood, of her friend, the person who had looked after her, protected her when she had been too young and weak to do so herself. Memories of life on the streets of Earth. Two grubby little kids eking out a life together, surviving together. They were more than friends, they were like brother and sister. A family born from nothing but a strong bond of friendship, love and a desire to makes their lives better. Memories of gang life returned, memories of... A lump formed in Hrist's throat, her heart pounded in her ears and she unconsciously held her breath, watching the events play out in her mind...

_He died._

_He went out one night and never came back._

_I was devastated._

She was still young when it happened. Her best friend, her big brother, ripped away from her, leaving her alone to face the harsh reality of the streets and gang life. A life she wasn't really prepared for. A life James had done his best to protect her from. She wasn't proud of what she had done after James' death. For two years she was consumed by a desire for revenge and she allowed herself to become something she despised. Pangs of guilt and remorse surged through her as memories of what she had done came crashing down on her.

_I became cold, empty. I didn't care about anyone or anything except finding the people responsible for James' death. I learned to fight. I killed people, hurt them, threatened them, stole from them. All in the name of revenge._

_You were just a kid._

_That's no excuse._

_It was kill or be killed._

_That doesn't make it right._

_You're not a bad person, Hrist. Everyone has done things in their past that they regret._

_I know. I opened my eyes to what I had become. To what I had done._

_Trying to avenge James turned me in to something I hated._

_I changed my ways. I decided to help people instead. To use the skills I had learnt on the streets to do something better with my life. I joined the Alliance Military. I became a soldier._

It was like a trail of dominoes. Old memories tumbled, knocking over newer ones in front of them, bringing her memory forward, closer to the present.

Memories of her early days in the Alliance swept before her. The thudding beat of music, flashing lights and laughter filled her head. Memories of shore leave, of nights spent with friends, drinking and laughing, enjoying life. Memories of strange alien worlds, exploring the unknown and experiencing the wonders of the galaxy. A smile crept on to her face as she floated in the silence that surrounded her, lost in the bliss of her own mind. The pain in her lungs momentarily forgotten, but still there, ready, waiting to strike when she least expected it.

Gasping for air, Hrist clutched at her chest as the crushing pain returned. Her eyes burning as tears formed in them and escaped to roll down her cheeks.

_No! Not Akuze._

_You have to remember it, Hrist. It's part of who you are._

_It's just a memory. It can't hurt you._

The memory of Akuze was not something Hrist liked to dwell on, but she had no choice. She remembered clearly how the ground had rumbled and shook beneath her feet, her squad coming to an abrupt halt as assault rifles were raised and readied. Seconds later screams echoed in her mind as the ground opened up, swallowing her squad mates, her friends. A giant creature reared up from the ground, towering above her, blocking out the sun. Gun fire filled the air for a few seconds before the Thresher Maw slammed it's colossal body down, wiping out the vast majority of her squad in the process.

Her heart racing, Hrist felt a cold chill run down her spine as she relived the memory of the day that would have broken her had she let it.

_Keep going, Hrist. It didn't beat you the first time, it won't beat you this time._

Her company decimated, she remembered how she had fought her way back to the shuttles, the huge creature following her every step of the way, as she half carried, half dragged the only other surviving member of her squad back with her. At the point of exhaustion, and close to collapsing she had reached the evacuation point. She had made it. She had survived. Her victory was bitter sweet though as the man she had carried back to safety with her had died in her arms as the shuttle lifted off.

Taking the deepest breath her protesting lungs would allow, and wiping the tears from her face she steadied herself, letting out a long sigh of relief. Her memory almost fully recovered now, she waited for the next part of her life to be returned to her.

_What happened after Akuze?_

_I signed up for special forces training. I wanted to be an N7._

_Did you make it?_

_Yes. I'm Lieutenant Commander Hrist Shepard, Systems Alliance, assigned to the SSV Normandy..._

_...after that... I... I can't remember anything after that._

_Come on, Hrist, you're almost there. Concentrate!_

Try as she might though, no more dominoes fell. Something was missing. The vital memory that would tell her what had happened to her was locked away and she didn't have the key to set it free. Becoming frustrated again as the burning pain in her lungs returned, she took a stand.

_Enough!_

_Open your eyes!_

Hesitantly Hrist slowly opened her eyes, a blinding white light assaulted her the moment her eyelids parted, causing her to grunt in surprise. Instinctively bringing up a hand to help shield her eyes from the fierce glare, she closed them again.

_Just take it slowly. There's no rush._

Taking a few steadying breaths, Hrist tried again. She opened her eyes a fraction, keeping her hand just in front of them to help reduce the glare. Blinking rapidly, it took all of her will power to stop herself from closing them again. Slowly though, her eyes grew accustomed to the light, allowing her to fully open them and take in her surroundings.

Looking down at her body, she found she was dressed in her Alliance fatigues and was lying on her back, surrounded in all directions by what could only be described as a pale mist, the blinding light from before seeming to have dimmed.

"Where the hell am I?" Hrist asked herself, speaking out loud for the first time. Her throat was try, her voice horse, breaking up as she spoke.

Lifting an arm she took a gentle swipe at the the lingering substance that drifted all around her, sending it swirling and racing in all directions, as she disturbed it's serene existence.

_All right, Hrist, time to get up. On your feet._

Pulling herself in to a sitting position, a sharp pain shot down both of her legs, causing her to draw in a breath in response.

"Oww!"

"What's wrong with me?" said Hrist rubbing her legs trying to ease the shooting pain coursing through them. "It feels like I haven't moved in weeks!"

As the pain in her legs subsided, it dawned on her that her lungs no longer hurt. Pressing a hand to her chest a number of times, she checked to make sure the pain had indeed gone.

_Well at least that's something,_ She thought to herself. The relief of finally being able to breath properly cheering her up some what.

"Let's get you two working, shall we?" Hrist asked her own legs, the situation bringing a smile to her face as she forced them to move, stretching the stiff muscles and slowly bringing them back to life.

_Talking to your own limbs? That's a new one, even for you,_ she thought, shaking her head and laughing at herself.

Coaxing her weary legs back to life, Hrist looked at her surroundings. The mist stretched out before her in every direction as far as it would allow her to see and combined with the eerie silence, it sent a shiver down her spine.

_How did I get here?_ she wondered.

Legs now feeling like they were in a working state, Hrist attempted to stand up. Taking a deep breath and drawing on every ounce of strength she could muster, she pushed herself on to her feet, legs shaking slightly as she drew herself up to her full height. Steadying herself, she exhaled a breath loudly, the sound almost deafening in the endless silence.

"Well, no point in standing around." she said to herself, running her fingers through her hair.

"I guess one directions as good as another." she added, shrugging her shoulders and setting off. It seemed pointless to think about which way to go when every direction looked the same.

As she walked the mist appeared to change from time to time. It would become denser for brief periods before dispersing and thinning out again. Hrist felt like she was being studied, as if the mist was reacting to her presence and was trying to figure out what she was. The sound of what seemed like hushed voices also drifted to her ears from time to time and on more than one occasion she was certain she had seen something moving in her peripheral vision, but when she looked there was nothing there.

"Oh this is pointless!" she finally said to herself after what could have been days for all she knew. She had no concept of the passing of time in this place. There was no sun, no sky, no horizon... just endless mist.

"Hello?" she finally asked the emptiness "Is anyone there?"

"Hello, Hrist." said a voice answering her from behind.

Jumping in surprise at hearing her name spoken aloud, in a voice that wasn't her own, Hrist spun around.

A woman, slightly shorter than herself, with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, soft, round features and a warm, cheerful smile on her face stood before her. Hrist guessed that she was in her early to mid forties.

Placing a hand on her chest, Hrist exhaled slowly to calm her nerves. "Where did you come from?" she asked trying to sound unperturbed by the woman's sudden arrival. "You almost scared me half to death."

"Almost?" queried the woman, raising an eyebrow and chuckling.

"All right, you _did _scare me half to death." replied Hrist honestly, laughing, seeing the funny side of the situation.

"But you didn't answer my question?" she continued, regaining her composure.

"You're right, I didn't." replied the woman.

"Are you going to?" asked Hrist.

"Soon, honey. Soon." said the woman cheerfully.

"Honey? Do I... Do I know you?" responded Hrist, searching her memory for something that might help her put a name to the woman's face.

"I should hope so." replied the woman, still smiling broadly at her.

Hrist found the woman's responses a little strange to say the least. It felt as though she knew a lot more than she was letting on.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but my memory's a little fuzzy..." started Hrist, before she was interrupted.

Raising a hand the woman cut Hrist off mid-sentence as another figured appeared from the mist. This new arrival was a man. He was over six feet tall, had short brown hair, hazel coloured eye's, strong square features and looked to be in his late forties. Hrist watched as he made his way over to the woman and stopped beside her. Smiling at one another they shared a short embrace before turning their gaze back to Hrist.

"Hello, Hrist," said the man, smiling at her fondly, just as the woman had done moments ago. "It's good to see you again."

"What do you mean, again? How do you know my name?" asked Hrist dispensing with the pleasantries, but trying her best not to sound rude at the same time.

"You already know the answer to both of those questions," he replied. "We've known you for a long time, Hrist."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember either of you," replied Hrist, felling more and more confused by the situation she found herself in. "Would one of you please just tell me what's going on?"

Taking a few steps forward the woman closed the distance between herself and Hrist, holding her hand out as she approached.

Instinctively taking a step back, Hrist eyed the woman with caution. Although she seemed genuine and of little danger, the situation was too strange and confusing for her to not act defensively.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Hrist," said the woman gently. "I just want to help you."

"Then tell me who you are? Is that really too much to ask?"

"You already know who I am. Please, Hrist, just look in to my eyes and I promise this will all make sense." she replied, her voice was soft and pleading now.

"You want me to trust you, but you won't even tell me who you are?"

"I know it's confusing, Hrist but please, just look in to my eyes?" the woman begged, the warm smile on her face gone, replaced by a look of sadness.

Still suspicious, Hrist reluctantly acquiesced to the woman's request. "I must be crazy," she said, disbelievingly rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she took a step forward. She had no real choice but to trust the woman. There was no one else offering to help her and she needed answers. Besides she was confident she could deal with the situation if things turned nasty.

"Thank you, Hrist," said the woman, the smile returning to her face.

Hrist looked in to the woman's eyes. _How do I let myself get talked in to this sort of thing?_ she asked herself, feeling incredibly uncomfortable staring at this woman, who had only minutes ago appeared out of thin air.

After a few seconds though Hrist felt a strange sensation wash over her. It wasn't like what she had experienced when her memories had returned. Nothing played out in her mind, it was more of a feeling than a memory. She felt like she was being held aloft in someone's arm, she felt tiny and helpless, but safe. The answer dawned on her in that moment. She had no memory of this woman, but she knew now who she was. She just didn't know how it was possible.

Coming back to her senses, Hrist open her eyes, unaware at which point she had actually closed them. The woman still stood before her, still wearing the same cheerful smile. At some point though she had placed her hand on Hrist's cheek and was gently rubbing her thumb back and forth across her skin.

"Do you know who I am now, Hrist?" the woman asked gently.

Hrist nodded, a smile appearing on her face as she did so, still unable to believe that someone she had always wanted to meet, but never thought she could, was now stood in front of her. The answer to the question was simple, but she found herself unable to speak.

"Hrist? Who am I?" promted the woman, barely able to contain herself as she waited for Hrist's answer.

"You're... You're my mother." Hrist finally answered hesitantly, feeling a little silly. Was this woman really her mother?

Tears of happiness rolled down the woman's face at hearing Hrist's answer. Her smile widening as she pulled her daughter in to her arms.

"That's right," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Hrist, holding her tightly, as if she was afraid Hrist would suddenly float away if she didn't. "You're father and I have waited a long time to see our little Valkyrie again."

"Little Valkyrie?" repeated Hrist with a smile, furrowing her brow as her mother let go of her and took a step back.

"Your father can explain that one to you later." she said laughing, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

The man who had stood silently in the background as mother and daughter were reintroduced to each other now walked over to join them.

"Dad?" asked Hrist with a smile.

Nodding in response he pulled her in to his arms and kissed her cheek. "Our little girl is all grown up," he said proudly.

Pulling back, but leaving his hands atop Hrist's shoulders he looked at her, taking in every feature of her face, committing it to memory. As he did so, Hrist realised she had his eyes and hair. It seemed so obvious to her now, that she wondered how had she hadn't noticed earlier.

Looking from one smiling face to the other, Hrist was suddenly overwhelmed with questions. She had so many things she wanted to ask them. Simple things like how they had met? What they had done for a living? Little facts that any child would normally know about their parents, things Hrist had been denied. But, she restrained herself. There were more important questions she needed to ask. Starting with the most obvious.

"How is this possible?" Hrist asked them, looking from one to the other. "I don't understand." I thought you were..." she stopped. Eyes moving back and forth between her parent's smiling faces, she found herself frightened of finishing her question. Afraid that if she said the next word, they would suddenly vanish and she would lose them once again.

"Dead?" asked her father, raising his eyebrows and finishing her sentence.

Hrist nodded, a sombre look on her face.

"We are," he replied matter of factly, smiling at her, acting as though being dead and running in to your daughter was a perfectly normal, everyday occurrence.

"But we've always been with you," he continued. "We're very proud of you. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

His words brought a smile back to Hrist's face. "Is this a dream?" she asked him.

"It might be. But then again it might not. That's for you to decide." he replied cryptically with a laugh.

Noting the confused look on Hrist's face, her mother interjected. "Hrist, I'm sure there are lots of questions that you want to ask us, and we would love nothing more than to answer them, unfortunately we don't have time. You have to leave soon."

"Leave?" Why do I have to leave?"

"It's not your time. You have to go back."

"Not my time? Go back?" You're not making any sense."

"I know I'm not, Hrist, and I'm sorry. But we can't tell you the answers, you have to find them for yourself. We can only guide you. What's the last thing you remember?"

"The Normandy jumping through the Charon Relay. After that everything's blank. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything else."

"We can help you there," said Hrist's father, rejoining the conversation. "You just need to remember someone important to you."

"Who?" asked Hrist. "I've been racking my brain for what feels like years and nothing comes back to me."

"Look in to your mother's eyes again." he said.

Hrist furrowed her brow in response, a puzzled look appearing on her face.

"Just look?" he said, smiling at her and gesturing in her mother's direction.

Turning to face her mother, Hrist looked in to her dazzling blue eyes once more. They were the deepest, most vivid blue colour she could remember ever seeing. They seemed to sparkle and pull her in, as if the answers to all the questions in the galaxy were held with in them. The longer she looked though, the more familiar they became. She had seen and looked in to eyes like these before.

As the image of a face drifted in to her mind, Hrist closed her eye's tightly, capturing it before it could escape back in to the locked recess of her mind. The face seemed familiar to her, but she had no name to attach to it, though she sensed that it was someone important to her, and that if she could remember who it was, then she would know everything. Concentrating with all her might, Hrist focused on the face held in her mind's eye. It was the face of someone that she cared a great deal about, someone that she loved.

The answer hit her like a bullet, the final domino falling in to place, freeing the last portions of her imprisoned memory.

"Liara!" She shouted desperately as she threw her eyes open, an anxious look on her face, her heart racing, as she frantically looked around, desperately searching for something to ease the worry that was now overwhelming her.

"Is she alive? Is she safe?" she asked looking at her parents and hoping they would give her a straight answer.

_No riddles, no cryptic answers, please! Just tell me she's safe. Tell me she survived!_ Hrist repeated the silent request over and over again in her head, pleading, begging, hoping her parents would give her the answer she needed to hear.

"She's fine Hrist. Don't worry." replied her father, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." said Hrist, as a sense of relief washed over her.

Letting out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding at hearing Liara was safe, she relaxed, letting her memories take over once more.

She remembered everything now. The beacon on Eden Prime, the prothean vision, becoming a Spectre, her mission to hunt down and stop Saren. It all came back to her. Memories of the Reapers and their plans to destroy all advanced space faring civilisations in the galaxy. She remembered that she had stopped Sovereign, but that had merely delayed the threat awaiting the galaxy in dark space. They were still coming and she had to find a way to stop them.

The memory of the Normandy coming under attack came back to her. She remembered ordering Liara to get to the escape pods, and rescuing a stubborn Joker from the crumbling wreck of the ship that had served her so well. Her face dropped as she remembered what had happened next.

"I... I remember what happened to me," She said solemnly looking at her parents "I got spaced... I couldn't breath, the intense heat..." she trailed off, lost in the memory of her own death. Forced to relive the pain and agony she had suffered as she helplessly experienced her life being extinguished.

The next thing she knew, she was in her mother's arms again. The warmth of her embrace bringing her back to the here and now. "Don't dwell on it, sweetheart," she said "You're safe now."

"I... I'm dead, aren't I? There's no way I could survive that?" asked Hrist.

"Yes, you're dead, Hrist," replied her mother softly, still holding her and gently rubbing her back.

The confirmation that she was dead didn't affect Hrist as much as she would have thought. She wasn't angry or sad. It made sense on some level, explained why her parents were standing in front of her. Why she found herself in such a strange, otherworldly place.

"Thanks, mum," said Hrist as she gently squeezed her mother to indicate that she was fine and that she could let go of her. As they parted Hrist saw the look of concern on her mother's face. "Really, I'm fine." she said smiling at her, hoping to put her at ease.

"You said it wasn't my time and that I had to go back?" Hrist asked, turning to look at her father, moving the conversation on, pushing the memory of her death to one side. "Back where exactly?"

"To your life." he answered.

"How is that even possibly?" asked Hrist incredulously.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself."

"But I died? How can I go back?"

"Hrist, some things don't make sense, or can't be explained. You just have to accept that this is something out of your control. The how and why isn't important. What is it important is that you have a job to do, people who are counting on you. Besides, don't you want to see Liara again? You love her don't you? Isn't she worth going back to? Isn't she worth saving?"

"Of course I love her," replied Hrist. "I'd give anything to see her again."

"Well then," said her father, the smile returning to his face. "It doesn't matter how, does it?"

Hrist laughed. When it was put like that, 'how' a person could return from the dead didn't seem that important. She would get to see Liara again, get to see her friends again. She would get something that no other person who had died had ever been given. A second chance at life.

"How do I get back?" asked Hrist, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but failing. On the one hand she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the parents she had never know, but on the other she was desperate to see Liara again, to make sure she was safe.

"Not so fast. You don't have to leave just yet," said Hrist's mother, laughing. "Besides someone else wants to see you before you go."

"Who?" asked Hrist intrigued.

"Hey, Sis." replied a familiar voice from behind her.

Hrist recognised the voice immediately. A huge smile spread across her face at the sound. It was _his_ voice. Turning around she was greeted by the face of the only person in her life who had ever referred to her as 'Sis'. The face of her childhood friend, the person she considered her brother, James, smiled back at her.

"James!" she exclaimed happily, grabbing him roughly and giving him a hug.

"Whoa! Not so rough!" he replied laughing, wrapping his arms around her, returning her embrace.

Planting a big kiss on his cheek, Hrist released her grip on him. "You look exactly as I remember you!" she pronounced, looking him up and down.

"You look old." he said with the same cheeky grin she remembered so fondly from her childhood.

"Hey!" said Hrist laughing and playfully slugging him in the arm. "Be nice to your little sister."

"Oww!" he said, laughing while holding up his hands in apologetic surrender.

"I'm sorry." he said, smiling at her."You look great. I always knew you'd be cute when you were older."

Hrist attempted to give him a disapproving glare, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the smirk turning up one side of her mouth.

"I bet the guys never leave you alone?" he continued.

Deciding to play along and have a little fun of her own, Hrist finally responded. "Oh it's not just the boys I have to fend off." she replied, folding her arms across her chest, while somehow managing to keep a straight face.

James raised an eyebrow, a slightly puzzled expression on his face, as if he couldn't tell if she was toying with him, or being serious.

Unable to stop herself, Hrist finally burst out laughing at James' reaction and wrapped her arms around him again. "I've missed you," she said happily, still laughing. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too," said James, dropping his jovial tone for a more sincere one. "You look beautiful." he added, squeezing her gently.

"Thank you." she said letting go of him.

"I can't believe you're all grown up." James continued, looking at her as if he could scarcely believe she was really the same scrappy little girl he had grown up with on the streets of Earth.

"I have you to thank for that." replied Hrist her tone and expression one of seriousness. "In fact I owe you more than I could ever repay."

"How do you figure that out?" asked James.

"For looking after me? For protecting me? I don't know if I'd have survived on the streets alone, or be the person I grew up to be if it wasn't for you. Thank you," she said smiling at him. "For everything."

"Hrist," he replied. "You don't owe me anything. You helped me just as much as I helped you. Without you I don't know where I would have ended up. Looking out for you kept me honest, gave me a goal to strive towards.

"What goal was that?" asked Hrist intrigued by his choice of words.

"To give you a better life." answered James honestly, his expression deadly serious.

A single tear rolled down Hrist's cheek at hearing his answer. James had never told her any of this when he had been alive and she had always wondered why he had looked after her, what his reasons were for taking a scared little girl under his wing and keeping her safe. Now she knew.

Hastily wiping the tear away, Hrist looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed. She had never been one to cry in front of other people if she could help it and she always felt self conscious, and silly when she did. "Thank you," she said again an embarrassed smile appearing on her face.

"I know we're not related by blood," she continued, regaining her composure. "but I'll always think of you as my brother. I love you. I'm just sorry I never told you any of this when you were alive."

"And you'll always be my little sister," he said. "Even if you are strong enough to put me on my arse and break my arm in the blink of an eye these days." he added, his infectious grin returning to his face.

Hrist shook her head. "Same old James, always making jokes." she said.

"Hey, you used to love my jokes?" he said, trying to sound offended and giving her a playful push in the shoulder.

"You're right. I used to." she said, giving him a stern look.

"Oh that's cold, Hrist, even for you!" retorted James.

Smiling at one another they both started laughing. Hrist felt like she was a little kid again, laughing and joking with her best friend, as if no time had passed between the two of them at all. He had always had the ability to cheer her up and make her smile, no matter how bad the situation back then, and he could still do the same now.

The sound of her mother's voice brought Hrist back to reality though. "It's time, Hrist." she heard her say as both of her parents walked over to stand either side of James, her mother giving the young man an appreciative smile while her father gave him a hearty slap on the back, the two of them grateful for everything he had done for their daughter.

Hrist nodded to acknowledge that she understood. "Will I see you again?" she asked. "Will I even remember any of this?"

"Yes, you'll see us again, when the time is right." said her father.

"As for whether you'll remember any of this?" he continued. "We honestly don't know. But the three of us will be with you, even if you don't know it."

Stepping forward Hrist's mother gave her a final hug and kissed her daughter goodbye. "Be safe, Hrist. I love you." she said.

"I love you too," replied Hrist. "Even though I've only just met you, I feel like I've know you for years."

"You have known me for years," she said letting go of Hrist and stepping back "You just didn't know it." she continued with a smile.

"Goodbye, Hrist. Be safe." she concluded.

Hrist gave her a smile and a half wave. She didn't want to say goodbye, it seemed so final and definitive.

Watching her mother move to one side, James stepped forwards to say his own goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said holding his arms apart.

"No jokes." said Hrist stepping forward, giving him a look of warning.

"No promises." said James as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you tried to steal that chocolate bar from me," he said reminding her of how the two of them had met all those years ago.

"So am I." said Hrist.

"And that you were a God awful pick pocket." continued James, laughing.

Hrist squeezed his ribs as hard as she could without doing any serious damage, causing him to make a slight wheezing sound.

"Too soon?" he asked her, pretending he was finding it difficult to breath.

"James! Can't you be serious for one minute?" she said letting go of him and trying to hide the smile that was threatening to make an appearance on her face.

"I could, but then you look so cute when you smile." he said teasing her.

Hrist shook her head, still fighting the desire to smile.

"All right," he said. "I'll be serious for a minute."

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"I sometimes wonder." replied Hrist with a snort of laughter.

"I hope that wasn't a joke, Hrist Shepard? I thought we were being serious here?" he asked mocking her.

Hrist rolled her eyes in response. "Goodbye, James." she said, a slight smirk curling one corner of her lips as she kissed his cheek.

"Later, Sis. Be careful out there." said James, his usual cheeky grin spreading across his face as he kissed her forehead before turning and walking away, giving her no chance to respond.

"Thank you, James." Hrist whispered after him, as he made his way over to where her mother stood.

With just her father left to say goodbye to, Hrist remembered there was a question she wanted to ask him.

"Time to go." he said looking at her proudly.

"Can I ask you one last question?" she asked.

"Anything." he said, giving her a warm smile.

"My mother called me a little Valkyrie earlier, she said you could explain why?"

Her father let out a little laugh in response to the question, a far away look on his face momentarily. "Your mother was always interested in Norse mythology," he explained. "When she was pregnant with you, you used to move and kick so much it was like you were trying to escape. As if you had some important job or task to attend to do that couldn't wait. One day I referred to you as a 'little Valkyrie', which your mother instantly loved. The nick name stuck from then until the day you were born and beyond." he said, concluding his story.

"I guess that explains why I'm named after a Valkyrie then?" Hrist asked, amused by the fact her parents had a pet name for her.

"That it does," said her father in agreement. "Now, unfortunately, it really is time for you to go."

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Just give your old dad a hug." he said holding his arms out to his sides.

"I can do that." said Hrist, smiling and taking a step forward.

As he wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently, Hrist placed her head against his chest.

"What now?" she asked, feeling incredibly safe in his arms.

"Just close your eyes and let yourself fall asleep." he said kissing the top of her head.

As she closed her eyes, Hrist was suddenly aware of the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart. It's steady pulse, combined with her father swaying back and forth gently, as if he was holding her in his arms, like she was still a baby only hastened the on set of sleep.

Trying to prevent the inevitable, Hrist fought as hard as she could to stay awake. But, it was a battle she couldn't hope to win and she felt herself drifting off as the two of them stood there in silence.

"I love you, dad." she whispered as sleep threatened to engulf her.

"I love you too, Hrist," he whispered back. "Look after yourself."

With that said, Hrist finally succumbed, falling in to a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

…

"My God, Miranda! I think she's waking up!"


End file.
